A Ruckous in the Radiant Jungle
by SnS-Spades
Summary: The two jungelers known as Enchantress and Nature's Prophet finally get the moment to show their feelings for each other. It has a bittersweet ending to their relation ship, however.


It was a bright day in the radiant jungle. Aiushtha was prancing by, only pausing as she greeted the Natures Prophet. The Satyr had just cleared out a camp, the treants moving out to find another camp. "Morning Furion!" She called cheerily, before looked at him curiously "Have you seen a couple of centaurs around here?". Furion returned her greeting and looked at her guiltily. "My apologies Aiushtha, but I just cleared out the last camp of those." He knew she probably wasn't looking to farm on them, but to befriend them. The Enchantress gave him a disappointed look, then continued on. He really had felt bad for her. She was a beautiful young creature, and she never really wanted to kill anything. The war had taken toll on everyone, especially her. He would often hear her crying at night over the fact that she had killed another living being. Furion had tried to comfort her with telling her that the powers of the Ancients would always bring them back to life, but it had never helped. In fact, he had grown close to Aiushtha and liked her very much. But there was no time for love in this war, only fighting and death. He shook his head unhappily.

Hours had passed and dusk had been brought upon them. Furion was at base with the others on his team, but Aiushtha had yet to return. Where could she be? He began to worry for her well being. So, taking a torch, he used teleport to get out into the jungle. It was dark and difficult to see, even with the torch. He held it up in front of him and waved it about, searching for the Enchantress. Only moments later did he spy her spotted flank against the dark grass, laying below a tree. She must have fallen asleep out here, he thought. "I guess I'll have to bring you home," He sighed to himself. Picking her up would prove to be a task. Her deer half would be heavy, not to mention where her torso would end up if he picked her up like an infant. Kneeling down, he grunted with effort as he picked her up, carrying her body like a dog while she rested against his shoulder. For a woman, she sure slept deeply. He was careful not to poke her anywhere private with the hand placed under her rear, and not to disturb her beautifully made leaf skirt with his other. She was very crafty, he'd hand her that. It was only a couple minutes after that had she started to stir. Maybe his pace was too fast? He didn't want to walk slowly though, Furion himself was tired and he didn't enjoy being outside of the base at night. There was a war, anything could happen. "Furion..." She spoke quietly, but her eyes were still closed. She was dreaming, he suspected. "Wait.. I can walk by myself," She murmured tiredly, before she slowly opened her blue eyes. Her beautiful, blue eyes. Slowly, Furion put her down. "Sorry, I lost track of the time." Aiushtha murmured as she rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for coming though, Furion..",

"Not a problem, Aiushtha. I.. I worry about you, you know.." He trailed off as she slowly approached him, with a sad look in her eyes. "I know," She said, before leaning forward and giving him a passionate kiss. After as moment, Furion broke away to her disappointment. "Aiushtha, we can't.." She looked at him sadly. "Why not, Furion? We know we both have feelings, and this can be our only moment together.." Aiushtha said quietly, before small tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please don't be rough Furion, I don't want it to hurt." She looked back at him with a worried expression. He nodded, stroking her again in comfort. "It's okay, it won't hurt. It will feel really good, I promise." "Okay", she responded. He reached down into the pocket of his pants to get some blue berries. Dropping his pants, he crushed up the berries in his hands then rubbed the juices onto his penis. It would serve as a lubricant so the penetration wouldn't hurt as much. Then, he pressed his head against the opening of her vagina. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes, I'm okay," She took a deep breath. Slowly, Furion pushed into her. He could feel her hymen breaking as Aiustha twitched, holding back a small cry.

It felt so strange; it hurt but felt amazing at the same time. She gasped as her walls flexed, adjusting to having a penis inside of her. Furion could feel her becoming more loose, so he began to thrust. Slowly at first. He couldn't say how much he just wanted to ram her, but he couldn't do that to the sweet Enchantress. He didn't want to make her cry out in pain. Stroking her thighs, he pumped quick thrusts. A moan would escape his lips every now and then, but Aiustha was really getting into it. She moaned and whined quietly, speaking in quick breaths. "Please," She would beg. "More, faster, it feels so good..." She would then trail out into a cry of ecstasy as he sped up, holding her thighs tightly to keep her steady against the thrusts. "Oh.. That feels so good!" She let out a higher pitched moan as he went in deeper. He was most likely hitting her g-spot, which didn't take long at all for him to find. Furion himself was having a hard time keeping up with her. He could feel himself getting hotter, his orgasm rising from deep inside of him. He caved in to her cries, only getting in one more thrust before be let out a deep moan. Aiustha felt him unloading inside of her, and only then could she orgasm herself.

The mixture of hormones and emotions were too much. She panted deeply then collapsed with Furion on top of her, the faun lulling into a deep sleep. The Satyr was exhausted as well. Slowly, he pulled out, then put his trousers back on. He didn't see a problem with sleeping here for just one night... Messily putting her top back on, he then lied down at her side and almost immediately fell asleep. If only they could be together.


End file.
